Strawberries, Rainbows, and Magic
by Katereana
Summary: Merlin enchanted her at 9, Arthur saved her when she was 10. She has been told her whole life that she is meant to be great; but just how great and how do the two boys fit in? M for language and later chapters. You'll all melt over the sweetness of ch 1
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

_Arthur_

A 10 year old little girl is on her way to visit her aunty and bring her the strawberries that she picked from her garden; she has long curly golden blonde hair and radiant blue eyes. Her dress is white, and she has a crown of daisies in her hair. She smiles as she sings softly to no one in particular.

"One little strawberry, sweet and red, sweet and red, sweet and red;

One little strawberry, sweet and red, plucked from my garden.

One little blue jay, blue and sweet, blue and sweet, oh so sweet;

One little blue jay, blue and sweet, sings to me in my garden."

She begins to hum the music as she picks the strawberries. She smiles to her self as she hums. A growling awakens her of the reality of a danger. She turns and finds herself face to face with a very large wolf that is almost as big as her if not more. She screams out for help, sounding desperately and not like a frightened child.

A boy with curly golden blonde hair and aqua blue eyes dressed in a red shirt and brown slacks, which looks about the same age as her. He stands between her and the wolf, holding a cross bow in hand he shoots the ground before the wolf's feet scaring it away. Thanking the boy she asks his name.

"My name is Arthur. What's your name?" He asks grinning smiling at her with those blue eyes that seem to smile too.

"Katrina, how can I repay you for saving me?" She said looking him in the eye, they were the same height.

"It's my duty to save damsels in distress." He said grinning sheepishly.

"I know! You can have the fresh strawberries from my garden!" She handed him the white basket out to him. He looks at the strawberries and blushes sheepishly. "You can keep the ribbon on the basket as a reminder of this day." She said taking the red ribbon she had on the basket and tying it around his wrist. His smile grew wider and he simply took two handfuls of strawberries and but them in the front of his shirt in which he was using as a makeshift basket. "Since you won't take them all, I'll give you a kiss to say how truly thank you I am." She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and ran off, he was bright red almost as red as the strawberries. She turned when she reached the opening in the trees and waved back to him then ran off. From that day on, Arthur always wore the ribbon as a good luck charm, and when he got to old to ware it in public; he put it in a box of the most precious things he had, like a lock of his mother's hair, and her locket.

_Merlin_

The same little girl Arthur had met, a year before they had met was sitting by a stream in a deep blue dress; play with a ball of water that she had formed in her hands. Her were silver as she concentrated on the ball. A boy with midnight black hair, and golden brown eyes, and rather large ears, stared at her in wonderment from behind a tree. He steps on a tree branch and she drops the ball because she stars at him bewildered and scared.

"Who are you?" She asks curiously.

"My name is Merlin. You can do magic!" He said his face breaking into a grin.

"Yeah, so…you aren't going to tell anyone are you?" She said worried.

"No...I can do magic to…let me show you." He walked over closer to the waters edge, he reached down into the water cupping it in his hands and as he lifted it up his eyes flash gold and the water flies from his hands into little tiny droplets that create a spider web pattern in the air infront of them, it makes a beautiful spider web-rainbow.

The little girl smiles happily clapping her hands in glee.

"It's beautiful Merlin!" she said smiling still as he let the water drop back into the stream.

"I'm very glad you like it…what's your name?" He asks shyly.

"Katrina, where are you? We need to be heading home." A male's voice said.

"I'll be there in a second father." She called to the trees. Turning back to Merlin she kisses his cheek and whispers, "Thank you for the present Merlin, I hope I meet you again." and runs out into the woods to meet her father.

"You're welcome Katrina." He sighs happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And thus our story begins. I hope you like this little view into Merlin and Arthur's past. I can just see little Merlin sighing happily after she runs off. And little brave Arthur turning so very red…Isn't it so sweet! Well hope you like this chapter; I'm not sure if the next one is as good but it'll have to do.


	2. Eyes like the stary sky

Chapter 1

Lady with the eyes as blue as the stars.

They had been traveling for some time now. Merlin wasn't surprised when Arthur told him to start a fire wile he tried to find them food. It had been a great surprise when the king had agreed to this quest. For it had to do with magic; Lady Morgana is sick, gravely sick, she has the illness of the Taraka; which is an evil creature that appears right before the disease takes affect; it is a disease that takes 3 weeks to turn worse. The king had allowed Gaius to send Arthur and Merlin to gather ingredients to make a magic potion to save her. Arthur didn't like the idea of using magic but he will do it so she will live.

'Merlin better have the fire started when I get back.' Arthur thought to himself. He was about to shoot a couple rabbits but stopped when a sweet melody drifted to his ears.

"Listen to my song love…Listen closely now…

Oh if you listen to my song…forever you shall be loved…

So listen closely son…son of the king…

So listen closely daughters…of the sea…

If you listen now dears…Closely to my voice…

You'll soon love forevermore…The voice of a young woman sang. It was a beautiful tune that was far from done. He walked toward the sound of the voice and found a girl with long hair the color of moon beams blonde. She wore a pearly white dress that stopped a foot from the ground that clung to her every curve, with a gold belt around the waist. She was kneeling down singing, her eyes closed and her hands moving as she sang. There were three other girls in the water, they had some sort of shells over their breasts and there hair had pearls nets and allsorts of sea related things in them. One of them had long red hair and she was playing a golden harp.

"Listen to my harp love…listen to it play…

It plays a song of long lost love…the love I lost one day.

Well listen to my song…

You sweet young sorcerer …and if you listen well, listen to the dragon's tails…"

Arthur soon found himself entranced by not only her song but her beauty. There was no spell behind this he knew, because her reflection reflected herself and the girls in the water were not affected by the song the way he was, nor did she speak some sort of incantation. Somewhere behind him Merlin had come looking for him, and had herd the song and stumbled on the seen and he soon also found himself entranced by the singer as well as the song, but that didn't mean he failed to notice the women in the water.

"Now listen brave young king, and listen very well…

For when you find your love, I pray it never fails…

Well mother listen please… listen to my song.

Yes my love he left me…he left me here alone.

He left me so the wolves would have me.

But then…he doesn't know me well.

For the unicorn and my noble friends…they saved me from that spell.

So listen closely now, before you leave for home.

Remember always my song, and love shall take you home.

And let my love be your love…for then my heart shall soar." She ended the song in a sweet note. Arthur had to keep himself from clapping just yet. Merlin on the other hand was interested in what she was doing with the women that were in the water, he had to much experience spying to have to stop himself from clapping.

"Thank you Lady Katrina, it was beautiful." The girl playing the harp said she was leaning against a rock and you couldn't seep past her belly button.

"Yes Eliza is right, but then again your music is always beautiful. Am I right Aria?" The black haired girl said smiling.

"Yes, Lily, you are quite right and I believe payment is in order. The pearl for the spot where your old one fell out on your belt, Lady Katrina, as promised." Aria said handing her the gem. Which Katrina took and placed where her belt met and joined around her waist then went down, the pearl fit perfectly.

"Thank you girls; give your father my regards and just remember to send someone earlier next time when you want me to sing for you." She said smiling as she stood. The girls nodded and dived into the water. Arthur assumed they were going to go somewhere else on another part of the lake, but Merlin knew better, he had seen the joined legs that formed tails, and their bright scales. Arthur began clapping after the women had left. He walked out from behind the tree walking towards her.

"It seems that you have been paid for singing your song to those women, but I have not paid for it." He said walking close to her with a grievous look on his face. She didn't shy away, like a startled maiden would, no, she stayed looking him straight in the eye, strong and unafraid were the two words that came to mind.

"No, it is fine sir." She said curtsying slightly.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, milady, and what pray tell is yours?" He said bowing putting a hand out for her to take.

"Katrina, Katrina Nightingale, sire; it is a pleasure to meet the future king of Camelot." She said bowing her head into another curtsey and then letting him take her hand and kiss it.

"There is no need for the formalities, milady." He said grinning. "Now for the payment. What would you suggest?"

"Sire, you ask for something, when you have nothing with you." She says sincerely.

The sound of a growl can be herd from behind them, and Katrina then finds herself facing a large wolf (dayjavue). The wolf is as large as she is was and looked savage as if it was infected with some sort of disease. Arthur steps in between her and the beast. He swings at it before it can attack and wounds its front paw. The wolf runs away howling in fear.

"You saved me!" Katrina says smiling at him in awe. "How can I repay you?"

"There is no need for payment." Arthur said grinning at her.

"But I insist, you saved me." She said she took a step closer to him and said this.

"It is quite a small gift, considering you had not asked me to sing." her eyes sparkling with mischief, making them sparkle even more. They were blue, but they sparkled like the stars above. "I shall give you is a kiss." She says smiling.

The slight grin on Arthur's face grows wider and he smiles and nods. He steps closer to her. She puts her arms around his neck and he places his on her waist, he then lowers his lips to hers and keeps them there, after a second he lets his tongue slip out and ask for entrance to hers. She obliges and runs her fingers through his hair, as the kiss deepened. He felt his desires lit a fire just from this single kiss, as if want, lust and need had suddenly infected his body; he wanted more but knew he wouldn't do that, couldn't do that. The desire was shared by Katrina; she felt a heated flush spread over her body that she had never felt kissing any man before. They broke apart when the lack of air was too much; both of them blushing deep crimson color.

"Well…umm…I should be heading back to my camp. I hope we meet again Lady Katrina." He said turning to leave, but was stopped when she grabed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Before you go; please take this." She reaches behind her neck and unclasps on of her necklace that hides under her dress. She hands him the trinket, it is a golden chain with a charm hanging from it. On it is a gold dipped leaf, on the back of which is written the old language symbol for love. "Let it keep you safe and bring you luck as it has me."

Arthur was touched by the gesture; and the fact that this possibly meant that she had felt the fire that had licked them both. He smiled at her, and asked softly, "How did you come by this." She looked saddened by the question but answered it.

"It was my mother's, it is the only thing I have of her…the only thing left…please take care of it…and don't forget your promise." She said a saddened look wiped away into one of reminder. Arthur nods and turns and walks away.

When he is far enough he will not hear she shrugs off the sadness pushing away the urge to run after him and tackle him to the ground in order to ravish him in kisses. She turned and listens for a second taking in the little noises and she knows Arthur isn't the only one who was spying. She begins another song, not as loud as the last one, but loud enough so the person hiding can hear.

"Little blue bird hiding in the oak tree…

Will you not come out and play my game with me?

Little blue bird so very sweet…little blue bird nested in the old oak tree.

Will you not come be my friend, little blue bird you may try to pretend?

Sweet little blue bird your wings shall mend."

She then said rather than sang, "Come sorcerer, I know you are there. So come down from there before I turn my lust on you and reap a payment for the song that way." She said grinning slightly.

"You caught me." Merlin said putting his hands in the air and walking towards her.

"I'm not surprised that you followed him; he seems to attract trouble, or is that you?" She said her hands on her hips.

"Maybe both," He said half grinning.

"What's your name?" She asked her eyes sparkling a smile but her face passive.

"Merlin, manservant to Arthur Pendragon." He says bowing slightly.

She stares at him blinking once which leads to her face flushing, she bow/curtsied to him not looking up.

"I'm so sorry milord. I didn't realize who you were please, forgive my insolence." She said her hand over her skirt. She stunned Merlin for a second, but he then smiled.

He steps closer to her, till she is only a foot away, he then reaches out but hesitates for a second before brining his hands to her face, cupping it and bring it so that it faces his.

"You do not need to bow to me milady, someone as beautiful as you should not bow to someone like me who is not worth bowing to." He said smiling, a smile slipping onto her lips as well. He lets his hands fall as she straightens.

"But, you are so very worthy of being bowed to, Eymeris. You are the sorcerer of prophesy, the one who will free us all, and bring the kingdoms together. How can the great wizard think so little of himself?" She says looking him in the eye defiantly. She isn't very tall, yet she isn't very short either, she comes a few, about 2 or 3, inches shorter than he is. Her hair is long, about 3 ½ inches below her shoulder, it is strait and blonde, a golden blonde. And he thought Arthur had golden hair, hers was like rays of sunlight. And her blue eyes weren't as dark as Arthur's; they had a silver tint in them and sparkled. He studied her for a moment longer, realizing she had a crown of roses that petals were golden, like real gold, and the tips of the petals looked as though they had been dipped in silver, the leaves was a shiny copper color.

"Shall we sit down and talk Master Sorcerer or will you leave me here to ponder my thoughts alone." She said walking over to a log to sit. Merlin nodded and sat next to her.

"Please don't call me that. I'm just Merlin, okay. Now, would you care to explain how you knew I was behind the tree? No one has ever found me spying; not even Arthur and he is a brilliant tracker." He said grinning next to her quizzically.

"Well, that is a sensible question; and I'm sure you noticed the girls in the river were in face mermaids, not women, they are known to want me to sing. They like my voice as does almost everyone who comes across me singing. Now as to the question at hand, I am like you, I am a sorceress." She said this calmly.

"But you're in Camelot's wilderness, and you're alive, and you're what 20?" He said confused.

"Yes I'm 20, and as to how I'm alive if you'll stop gawking at me I'll tell you how I'm alive today." She said grinning. Her face became thoughtful and sad as she began to tell him her tale.

"My parents where killed in the Torchings. My mother was a sorceress that used her magic as a healer. My father was a knight, one of Uther's best actually; he was killed because he had married a witch, burned at the stake with her. The only reason I'm alive is because of a she wolf my mother saved, when the she wolf was a pup. Her name is Salean, she was basically part of there family. She saved me taking me away under my mother's orders, I know your going to ask me how I know this, I know it because I used my magic to look into her mind, and well magic runs through Salean's veins, probably because of the forest, it is ancient. She is telepathic, because of the bit of magic, so are her children, and those that are in her pack. She took me when I was just a babe, only a few days old, she brought me to Anhora, the keeper of the unicorns. He went to the cabin my mother and father had lived in and brought anything that I would have need in the future, or things of importance; like my mother's spells and potions books, or her jewelry, which may not seem important but a lot of it had magical properties, her bows and arrows and her daggers; also my father's sword and the shield that bears his crest. Anhora has raised me since that day as though I was his own daughter."

"Do you recent Uther for killing your parents, like many others have?" He asked carefully.

"Hmm…You ask an interesting question, but the answer is no. I have lived with the keeper of the purest creature of Avalon. I could not seek vengeance with all that I know, for if it wasn't for that you wouldn't be with Arthur now. Everything wouldn't fall into place as it should and magic will once again be welcomed in Camelot. It's hard not to believe that when you grow up with people that truly believe it, to the bitter core." She said half smiling. "Speaking of Anhora, the one thing he didn't teach me was how to hunt and use the sword. No I had to get the Sorcerer of the Forge and the Fire to teach me. It was so much fun too. And learning to hunt with the bow and arrow, I learned from the Sorceress of the Moon- Tides, Women, Huntress, and so on. By the look on your face I'm betting you haven't herd of the six great wizards of the forest. Try looking that up in the spell book of yours, I'm sure it tells about them, but so you'll know they control the 6 elements of life; Fire- the forge, metal working, the flame, masculine, his creature is the dragon, Water- the lakes and rivers, rain, life source, feminine, her creature is the seal, Wind- the weather, winds, wisdom, masculine, his creature is the owl, Earth, there are two earth sorceress, the one of Nature and the one of the Hunt- life, nature, plants and animals, the hunt, also life source, feminine, the kitchen, her creature is the doe, Sun- Men or males and life seed, fire, light, and day, lust/passion, his creature is the phoenix, and last of all Moon-women of females and well…you get that idea, love/passion, desire, night, darkness or rather the light in the darkness, shadows, stars, gems-which is also earth and fire too, her creature is the nightingale." She explains listing them off.

"Amazing, but back to what you where saying before, I have never met a woman who can hunt. Nor have I met one that is beautiful and can hunt." He said amazed.

"I bet you have met some woman that can hunt but I don't believe most of them enjoy it as I do. Nor do most of them know how to fight in close hand combat." She said grinning earning a chuckle from him.

"Sounds like you would be scary even without magic."

"Who said I was scary; if anything I should be scared of you Merlin, you destroyed one of the most dangerous and powerful sorceress. You are a power not to be messed with." She said grinning back at him.

"Thank you…"He said blushing.

"Merlin, one day you are going to be the most powerful sorcerer this world has ever known; I hope that I'm there to see that day." She says sincerely, a smile simply playing at her lips. 'He is so cute when he smiles.' She thinks to herself.

She studies him for a moment when she looks into his brown eyes and finds that he is looking back at her with them. The both blush but neither looks away to entranced in the others eyes.

"Katrina, I think I'm going to kiss you." Merlin says leaning ever closer to her; his eyes turning gold and staying that way, not that he notices this though.

"Nothing is stopping you." She says leaning closer to him her eyes flashing silver and also staying that color.

Slowly he leans closer, and she can feel the heat of desire from him and feels it her self. It feels almost like when she was kissing Arthur but it was missing the kiss and the deep passion that came with it. He touches his lips to hers lightly at first, then after a few seconds he nibbles on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allows him entrance and their tongues begin to dance. The passion she feels is immense, she can feel the magic following freely from her, and she doesn't bother drawing it back as she had when she had kissed Arthur. Merlin can understand how she feels, for the fire that was spreading from his groin up was an amazing feeling, he knew his magic was also flowing freely but he ignored it. Deepening the kiss, he can feel her fingers nails lightly digging into his scalp. He moans in to her mouth as she ends up pulling her self onto his lap and his erection, but they continue to kiss. The fire of desire seems to grow as they kiss, there tongues exploring the caverns of their mouths. After a long wile it becomes unbearable to continue the kiss because of lack of air, Merlin leaned his forehead against hers. They both take a moment to gasp for breath, her hands in his hair, and his on her waist.

"Wow!" She said between gasps for breath.

"That was well…amazing." He said grinning like crazy.

"Amazing is an understatement, Merlin." She said grinning too; there was still a slight hint of silver in her eyes. She could feel his obvious arousal but ignored it.

"You are right, but why was it so…arousing? I've kissed girls before and it has never been so heated." Merlin said avoiding eye contact because of his own arousal.

"There has been one other man that I have kissed where…it has gotten so arousing. I haven't kissed many men, but I've kissed enough to know that not all kisses are like that. It felt as though I had lost control of my magic, but not in a dangerous sort of way, more like in a thrilling, pleasurable way." She said moving away slightly but not moving herself from his lap.

"Who was the man?" Merlin asked jealousy coated his voice.

"Arthur, although…when kissing him I had to keep enough wits about me to keep from letting the magic lose." She said smiling at him. "It's not like when I kiss you, but it may be because I'm not holding it in."

"It's weird, I feel the same though, and it slips out and mingles in the air. I don't really understand it." Merlin said looking up at the sky.

"I'll ask Sorceress Earth or Water, if it comes to it I'll ask Master Sorceress Serenity." She looked at him standing and sitting next to him again.

Merlin nodded and looked up at the sky again, it was dark now, and the sun had completely set since he had first stumbled over Katrina sinning.

"I should be going, Arthur's going to wonder if his manservant has been eaten by wolves." He said turning and grinning at Kat.

"Wait I want you to take something with you, I feel like you should have it. Just like I feel like Arthur should have the other one." She reached behind her neck and unclasped a copper colored chain. She handed it to Merlin who studied it, the trinket on the end of the copper chain was a oak leaf, about the size of a medium sized plum, it had been dipped into copper and had the sign for love in the language of the old religion.

"It has magical properties that should keep you safe. And possibly bring you luck. As it has for me…I'm not sure why I have three of them…they were something my mother left me. I have the silver you have the copper, and Arthur has the gold." She said shrugging. "Just thought you should know any way you should take that with you." She said pointing to a pile of fire wood that she had summoned so Arthur wouldn't be suspicious.

"I hope we meet again Merlin." She said smiling kissing him on the cheek, before he walked off.

"Same here; and I hope you discover the possibilities of what is going on between the three of us; me, you and Arthur." he said kissing her forehead and leaving.

.At the Camp.

"Where the hell were you?" Arthur said glaring at Merlin, who had the look on his face that said he knew either; 1 something he shouldn't know, or 2 he knew something Arthur didn't.

"I was with a girl." Merlin said grinning, and added, "She had long blonde hair and silvery blue eyes, and her name is Katrina. You ever herd of her."

Arthur gaped at him, but quickly shut his mouth. Obviously his manservant had heard the singing to and had gone to investigate. Arthur was not happy with this fact because what had gone on in the clearing had been personal, and didn't happen often.

"No I've never herd of her, and if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Arthur said refusing to let his manservant know that he was unhappy; he left and went straight to his tent. Merlin cracked up laughing, he knew Arthur was angry and flustered but wouldn't admit it.

-Somewhere else in the Forest-

"It has began Mistress." A black haired male elf in white clothing said to a silver blonde haired sorceress.

"So the three have met together." The woman said smiling thoughtfully; she was truly beautiful in her long white silk robe and silver circlet crown.

"Yes, Mistress Serenity." The elf said still bowing.

"Thank you, Tristan, you have done well; send this to my dear little Nightingale, it will explain things to her and make sure that Arthur goes to the Tree of the Sorcerers. We must make sure things go according to plan." Serenity said smiling kindly.

"Yes, Mistress, it will be done." He bowed and left with the white envelope with a silver crescent moon seal on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay here is chapter 1 hope you all like it and please leave comments!! They are highly appreciated. And thank you for making this story one of your favorites; angelgurl464 and nimi1611, I'm glad you liked my first chapter and would love to hear your opinions in comments. And I need help **S.O.S**- I want to know if you think I should change the title of this story; and I want your ideas so please!! There is no stupid title. I just can't think of one. Any ideas please comment with them.


	3. Kiss of the Past

Chapter 2

Kisses of the Past

-Arthur and Katrina at age 11-

"Lady Emily Pinewood of Murkwood, sire." A brown haired fair tan skinned beauty said, presumably this Emily. She wore a beautiful green gown (like the one that Kahlan from Legend of the Seeker wares, the green one.), with a brown bodice like corset belt right under her breasts; her tones where very earth color favoring, and so was the gold circlet that was around her head. "And this is my niece, Katrina, my brother has been taking care of her, she was orphaned as a babe; I'm watching her as a favor to my brother." She said moving aside slightly to reveal Katrina in a crisp aqua blue that brought out her eyes, she was taller then when they had last met, but so was Arthur, she was also developing a small bosom. She had silver accent jewelry, like the circlet around her head, which had a silver flower attached to it, making her look enchanting. Her eyes where down-caste as she bowed, her eyes moved up as if she felt the presence of Arthur. She then met his unwavering gaze and grinned, he was also grinning, like a fool.

"How old pray tell is she?" Uther said his eyes amused by his son and the little girl, but his voice not revealing the amusement.

"She is eleven, lord." Emily said amusement in her voice as she saw the exchange between her niece and the young Pendragon. Her older sister had been right; there was a connection between the future king and their little apprentice.

"Hmm…well, then Arthur, would you mind showing our guests niece around the castle?" Uther asked his son a hint of amusement in his voice at his son's quick response.

"Yes father, I'd be happy to show her around." Arthur stood from his seat.

"Well, Uther, your son is quite the charming little boy." Emily said when they had time to speak in private.

"Well your niece is very pretty, do you know her parent's names?" Uther said casually as they walked through the garden.

"No, I don't my brother has raised her as his own though, he loves her very much as do I. She a very kind child, I do know she is noble born, although to what family only Anhora and one day she will know." She said sighing at her brothers annoying habit of keeping secrets. "All I know is her mother's seal is that of a dove and a crescent moon."

Uther looked at her quirked an eyebrow at this.

"The nightingale crest, I haven't seen or herd of a Nightingale since the healer in Tamwick, she was a kind woman, and it's too bad she died during child birth. I didn't think the child had lived." Uther said turning to Emily. This wasn't the whole truth, the truth was that she had been killed as a sorceress, but that information didn't matter anymore if the child was hers.

"Maybe she is the same child. Anhora said he found her in an abandoned cottage in the woods. There was an herb garden behind it, it was written in the record of the Nightingale child's birth that she had a sliver moon birth mark on her right shoulder; she has the same birth mark. I looked for the record when I was looking for information on the crest." Emily said shrugging, they watched as the two children laughed and ran away from something. Sir Michael, Arthur's tutor and fencing instructor, was running after them, his face was red with anger and the top half of his body was wet, with the added effect of the bucket on his head, Uther and Emily knew that the two children had played a joke and gotten caught. Sir Michael came close to the two of them and he bowed to them.

"Milord, milady," He said bowing anger in his face.

"Sir Michael." Uther said amusement in his voice, inclining his head to tell the man he could go. Sir Michael went running after the two who where laughing hysterically. Uther looked at Emily who grinned at him and they both began to laugh as well.

-Same year that fall-

Merlin walked through the woods on his way to Lady Thalia's house. His mother had sent him with a bag of groceries, from the harvest. He knew Lady Thalia would once in a wile ask for supply but he had no idea why she had asked for cream leafs. Cream leaves look like a mint plant except their color, cream leaves ar a snow cream color. They have pink flowers in the winter, and are the only plant he knows of that blooms at that time. His thoughts begain to wonder as he walked, till they drifted to Katrina. She had left with Lady Emily to go to Camelot; where he hoped she was safe. He finnally reached the cottage that was lady Thalia's house.

"Hello, Lady Thalia?" He called through the open door, or at least the window part was open.

"Come in, Kat go help the poor boy; I asked for a lot so he might be struggling to carry it." Thalia's voice called from her green house.

"Yes ma'am." The sound of foot steps alerted Merlin of another person. She was wairing a green tunic like dress that cut off mid thigh, and had a corset brown belt around her waist. Under which she had a pare of breeches that were not-exatly-skin-tight-but-almost-skin-tight that were brown. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and her blue eyes had gotten even bluer as she had aged. Her face split into a grin when she saw him.

"Merlin she didn't tell me you were bringing the goods! It's good to see you; how have you been?" She said taking some of the stuff he had floated over to the house.

"I've been fine. I thought you were in Camelot." He said as they came into the kitchen and set the stuff down.

"I was till fall, dad wanted me to apprentaice with Lady Thalia; probly because of her healing experties and all.(Note to readers: in the show Anhora may be really old but in my fic because he is a wizard he can take on the appearance of any age. With Katrina he choses the age of what her actual father might be, although she knows he can change his age.)" She said setting the things she carried down.

"How long are you apprentacing with her?" Merlin asked curiously and excitement in his voice.

"Well, dad has sort of made me apprentace with several people through out the seasons and it goes back and forth. First there was lady Emily and then Lady Thalia, then Lady Sophia, and of couse there was aloso Lord (Hepu-)Titus, and Lord Avery. I guess I sort am becoming a jack of all trades; or at least with the M. word it does." She said giving him a wink. The M. word was magic, they both had made it so that even if they were alone saying that no one would know what they were talking about.

"Really, all of them are your teachers! What I would give to be able to come with you." He joked, turning toward the window.

"Then why don't you." Her voice turning from joking to sincearly wishing he could.

"Kat, you know I can't. My mom…I can't leave her alone yet. Not till she has well…with dad's death and all…I can't leave her Kat." He said looking toward her sadly.

"I know…I know, I just can't help but wishing you could. Wait I know. You can come and take lessons from Thalia. She lives near you and she'll teach you everything you need to learn about erb, and the art of healing." She said smiling, sadness still in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask her before I leave today." He said smiling, tilting his head to the side when she looked out the window. They were both only 13 yet they acted a bit older.

"I met someone in Camelot, someone I haven't seen in years." She said not looking at him, but the statement was directed at him. He felt a pain in his chest, at the thought of her and someone he didn't know. "He doesn't know what I am…nor could I tell him even though I really want to."

He bit back the jealousy that threatened to break loose. Why was he feeling this, Kat was his closest friend nothing more, sure she had also been his first kiss but they where young.

"He doesn't make me smile like you…and his smile is nothing like yours. He is a loin and you're a panthar, Merlin, but I believe that one day…on day you will meet and you wont know it. Till then, I don't know when we'll meet again." She said turning her head towards him, her eyes had tears in them.

"Kat," his gaze instantly softening at the sight of her tears, "I promise we will meet again." He said placeing a hand on the side of her face. She brought her hand to hold it there and then closeing her eyes for a breif moment. She pushed it away and wiped away the tears.

"Well, you better go ask Lady Thalai before it gets dark, she wouldn't want you traveling at night." She said standing.

Lady Thalia smiled as they walked toward her, she had herd it all, and would say yes if only to give her "niece" a few more moments with the boy. 'Lady Serenity was right; those two have a special connection, but who knows where it will lead to.' She thought to herself as Merlin stumbled out the question. Yes, who knew where it would lead to, but it could lead to only good; or bad if something happened to hurt the connection between them, and the prince of Camelot, Merlin wouldn't know that connection intill later, Kat on the other hand would remember it through out the waiting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arthur woke from his dream of Katrina, smiling at the fond memory. Lady Kat was the same Katrina he had known in childhood, the one that made him love strawberries so. He leaned back onto the bed in hope of more sweet dreams of her.

Merlin had awoken around the same time as Arthur had, a permanet grin on his face. She had been right then, they had met again, and he had met the Arthur she had spoken of. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about her now, and he might even be able to act on the feelings he had for her.

........................................................................................

So here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and leave more comments!! They are always welcome. Well talk to you latter all.


	4. This Girls Got Bite

Chapter 3

Careful this girl's got bite

Arthur walked ahead of Merlin, who was taking to long to catch up. He was tracking the creature whose tears they needed for the potion. A white deer was the animal. He had tracked deer tracks to a grove; to be exact it was Gaia's Grove, the grove of the Greek goddess of Earth and Creation. In the center of the grove a tree stood, with a bronze bark and wood; silver leaves, and golden flowers. The tree made Arthur gasp but his eyes wandered down to the base of the tree were the doe lay asleep. He notched his cross bow, pointing it at the white doe.

"Shoot and you'll die before the arrow reaches the doe." A feminine voice whispered in his ear, a knife at his throat. "Now put down the bow and we'll see if you get to live." She said.

Arthur bent down and put his bow down, after he set the bow down he quickly grabed his sword and turned on the person who had the knife to his throat. She was tall and her mouth was covered with a brown bandana, but she had golden hair and blue eyes, those blue eyes looked so familiar.

Katrina stared over at Arthur; she didn't know who he was because he had mud covering his hair and face, because he had tripped over a log when he was walking closer to the grove. She growled annoyed by him turning the sword on her. She attacked with her own silver and gold blade, the handle of the blade was like Excalibur, and but when it went from the handle to the blade a bit of the metal wound around the base of the blade decoratively. It was a beautiful sword that no common person would weld, so this girl in her green tunic dress and brown knee high boots was either royal, she had stolen it, or she was a sorceress. She attacked him again looking for a way into his block.

She studied him pacing around him as he did the same with her. She found the way in, she attacked again and he blocked, she then used her left hand taking it away from the hilt of her sword, and let a knife slide free and she slashed his side, leaving a wound that was deep but not fatal, that when from his left chest plate down to his left hip.

Arthur cursed under his breath as he stumbled down and fell on his butt. She held the sword under his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Arthur!" She said as her eyes met his aqua blue ones, and she gasped scrambling dropping her sword in the process to get to his side and apologize to him. Her bandana had slipped from her face as she had scrambled over to him.

"Katrina? What are you doing here?" He said surprised.

"Shit! Arthur I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you…Bugger, I cut you! I'm sorry Arthur! Hell! I swear I didn't know it was you!" She said the apologies coming form her mouth as if she was only exhaling. It came out in a pattern, swear then apologize and repeat. Arthur found his mouth curving into a smile without him meaning to. It was soon followed by laughter, he winces because it hurts to laugh, but despite himself he continues to laugh.

Kat stares at him confused, but she narrows her eyes when he won't stop laughing, she purses her lips as her eyes narrow.

"I can't for the life of me see what is so funny!" She growled, which just made him laugh harder.

"It's just my luck getting beaten by a beautiful girl who apologizes like my manservant." He said between laughter.

She scowls at him, but then an idea comes to her mind. And she leans down towards his ear and whispers in a sexy voice, "But I bet I can do things to you that he can't do." She paused a second and whispered the last thing that was his name lustfully, "Arthur." Her words sent shivers down his spine and he abruptly stopped laughing and looked into her eyes full of longing. Those eyes made her shiver. She soon found her self staring up into those eyes, Arthur, ignoring the pain, had rolled over on top of her.

"I remembered last night, the sweet taste of strawberries; that you planted and raised, the strawberries you gave me and this." He showed her the ribbon he had tied to his wrist this morning. She smiled remembering giving him the ribbon.

"I remember, I believe I repaid you with a kiss also." She said grinning up at him, a hint of deviousness in her eyes.

"You did now; I think it's my turn to repay you." He said leaning closer to her, his lips brushing hers. At the moment of contact their senses went wild, the fire of desire had been started again, and neither knew if they could quell it. She leaned into the kiss but he pushed her back to the ground making her growl. But his lips on hers made her moan instead, he pulled away the stupid bandana and began kissing her neck, leaving a few bite marks. She moaned as he did this, what was this pure animal instinct taking over. She didn't know nor did she think she could care.

"Arthur." She said moaning his name into his ear; she could feel his arousal against her leg. His knee was in between her legs. She stopped moaning when she felt the blood as her hands snaked up his shirt. "Stop!" She said pushing him off her.

"Why?" He asked looking up at her with want hazed eyes.

"Because you are hurt and bleeding and I will not have you bleeding to death. Now is your manservant in close proximity?" She asked her eyes looking around as she leaned back onto her heels.

"Why don't you say his name, I know you know it. He said something about you last night, hinted that you two did something." Arthur said scowling, his voice full of jealousy.

"Arthur Pendragon are you jealous of Merlin, don't be because you can't be jealous of each other when every time I kiss either of you I feel the same heat, the same want." She says looking out into the distance. "And I don't know why and I don't understand it any more than you do so let's just leave it at that." She then stood up and called out, "Merlin come down here and help me with your master!" Merlin appeared shortly after at the base of the hill.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Arthur then Katrina.

"She attacked me and slashed me across the chest." Arthur said sitting up slightly wincing every attempt to move.

"He was trespassing on Gaia's scared grove! He's lucky I didn't kill him on the spot!" She shrieked.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? There wasn't a sign that said Gaia's Grove don't enter unless invited!" He shrieked back at her. They glared at each other, making Merlin fall into fits of laughter. Kat looks at him bewildered thinking Merlin has been poisoned or something. Arthur turns his glare on him.

"What is so damn funny?" He growls down at Merlin who is not lying on the ground laughing.

"You two," He says pointing at Arthur then Katrina, "are arguing like an old married couple!" He said his eyes tearing up with the amount of laughter.

Arthur glares down at him and is about to kick him when Kat stops him. Arthur looks at her confused, and she puts a finger up for him to wait. She bent down so she was right next to Merlin's ear and whispered softly in it, "If you don't stop it I'll turn you into a toad, and don't think I won't do it because Arthur's here, I can easily just wipe that part from his memory."

Arthur didn't know she had said this, so whatever she had said made Merlin abruptly stop laughing. He then stood up so faster then Arthur ever had seen him move.

"Good, now Arthur, can you walk or do I have to get Merlin to help you?" Kat said looking from one to the other.

"I think I can walk a few miles or so without collapsing." He says darkly.

"Okay but I want you to lean on Merlin if you need to, I'll carry the bow and your sword to keep the weight off you. Let's get going to my house before it starts to rain." She said looking at the darkening sky.

They walk a short wile till the reach a clearing near a brook, over the bridge is a small, yet quite large cottage. (Kind of like the cottage in Disney's Sleeping Beauty.) You could see flowers spilling around it as if the things thrived here of all places like the Goddess Gaia herself lived there. But there weren't only flowers there were almost every herb known to man, and some that might not be known. It was a wizards or healers dream. Merlin wondered exactly how Kat had managed all this then remembers that she had apprenticed to both Sorceress of the Earth.

"This place is amazing!" Arthur said loud enough for the others to hear.

"It was my parent's home; my birth mom lived her and worked here. Her garden flourished under her care then and it flourishes now under mine." She said this as they walked into the house, they came through the front entrance, it had a fire place and several sitting arrangements that included a red velvet love seat, a pair of deep maroon red chairs, a blood red couch all of which was velvet, and a coffee table. The room was brick wall and was attached to the dining room; there was a closed door in the dining room. The kitchen was accessed by the living room, and a stair case that was near the front entrance obviously led to her bedroom and probably a guest bedroom as well.

"Sit down on one of the couches and take off that shirt so I can put something on that cut." She says putting there stuff down on the dining room table. Arthur did as he was told and Merlin went and helped her. When she returned Merlin had removed the make shift gaze, and Arthur had nothing over his upper torso.

"Merlin, could you please mind the tea in the kitchen for me…I don't want it to scold." She said sweetly. Merlin nodded and went into the kitchen. Arthur glared after Merlin's retreating form.

"You know you could be nicer to him." She said as she began to apply a mixture of ointment. She was rubbing it in circles over the red blood crusted area that stretched from his right peck to his left hip.

"Why should I, he is my manservant." Arthur whispered kind of harshly.

"Arthur, don't be a prick. I know you better than that. He is a sweet boy that just needs friendship and love. I wasn't able to be there for him when he needed me most, he forgave me for it but I'll never forgive myself." She said sadly not looking him in the eye. She worked the salve into the cut, massaging it. Arthur studied her through lust filled eyes, he wanted her so much right now, but he knew he couldn't with Merlin in the other room. And everything else that had happened, but he couldn't scratch the surface of the memories of the two of them that spring and summer many years ago. It hadn't occurred to him that night that it was the same Katrina who had taught him how to sew basic patches in his clothing, for when he was hunting or something around those lines. He remembers slipping away from his tutors just to walk with her. He remembered slowly crushing on her then slowly the little kid crush turned to a deep love, and desire, but that was shattered when she left suddenly without a word to him.

"Why did you leave?" Arthur said quietly but he knew she herd him when her muscles tensed.

"Lady Emily willed it so, and my father wanted me to apprentice to her sister, Lady Thalia she is and was an amazing healer." She said her muscles slowly un-tensing as she worked the salve into the wound.

"Then why didn't you say goodbye?" Arthur asked his voice full of anger, want, need and sadness.

"You know why Arthur." She said looking him in the eyes.

"No, I don't know. Please Katrina, why?" He pleaded to her his eyes not leaving hers.

"I did it…I didn't say goodbye because I couldn't bring myself to. If I told you good bye then that would have meant that we would never see each other again, and I didn't want that…I didn't want to think that we would never see each other again. Arthur... I was a child then, and the idea of never seeing you again scared me…I came back one Christmas, but you weren't there…Uther had said you had left, shortly upon the announcement of our arrival. You don't know how much it hurt to hear that, Lady Emily found me crying in my chambers, I hadn't eaten and didn't leave the chambers till Morgana came in and talked to me." She said not looking him in the eyes again, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Arthur's gaze softened, and he looked at her sadly, and then put his right hand on her cheek, and wiped away the tear that had broken loose.

"Shhh…love, don't cry, please don't cry." He whispered and she stopped crying looking him in the eyes, "I forgive you…will you forgive me?" He asked softly she nodded, and he let her continue. She finished rubbing in the salve and had reached out for the bandages.

"Tell, me, why Merlin had that stupid grin on his face when he came back to camp last night." Arthur said leaning back.

"Nothing…not really, we just kissed…you both kiss pretty good…so don't ask me who kisses better." She said looking up into his face playfully. Arthur rolled his eyes, he just watched her and how the fire lit her skin, casting lovely shadows. Making her beauty ten fold.

She had finished wrapping the gaze around his upper torso and she was about to pull away when he grabed her wrist. Her gaze met his lust ridden eyes, as he, eyes never leaving hers, brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm and then kissed up her wrist up the inner part to the elbow, and then brought her close enough to kiss. She squeaked softly as he pulled her on top of him, his lips crushing hers. She moaned as he ground his hips into hers, she didn't know if she could contain herself, not after the occurrences in the forest. He caressed her hips, with his left hand as his right pulled her face closer to his. She pulled closer trying to take as much of him in as she could. Arthur growled when she pulled away slightly. She sighed shaking her head.

"No Arthur, we can't…not now at the least." she said pulling away. Arthur growled low in his chest. Not wanting her to move, but she did, and he sighed staring up at the ceiling trying to think of something to get rid of the lust flowing through him.

"I herd about what you did for Merlin," She said standing and taking a bowl or two. She set one down next to her when she took a seat in front of Arthur in a chair,

"How you drank the poison in order to save him."

"Well, he would have done the same for me, in fact he did once. Besides, the water wasn't actually poisoned." Arthur said looking out a window.

"Well, dad was impressed; he said you showed signs of becoming a great king, one whose people will love him. I wouldn't know it how you've been acting and all." She said picking up something cleaning it. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks a lot." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"The thing is, when I look you in the eye, it feels like you are so unsure of yourself. Maybe even scarred that you won't become the great king that people believe you will be." She said turning back to her sword, he realized, and continued to polishing. "But when I look past the fear, I see the truth, I see the king that my Father sees, and Merlin firmly believes you'll become." She smiled happily.

"He told you this?" Arthur said surprised.

"Merlin tells me many things Arthur, and I in turn tell him things." She says shrugging.

"Soup's done, Kat." Merlin said grinning from what he had herd and the look of envy on the prince's pretty face.

"Okay…come on I'll help you bring it out. And then we can eat." She said standing.

-Later after they got the food together.-

"So is either one of you going to tell me what you were doing trespassing in Gaia's Garden?" Kat said setting down her bowl as she finished the soup.

"Well…umm…should you tell her or should I?" Merlin said turning to Arthur. Arthur waved his hand stating he would.

"Morgana is sick with something…something of magical properties. As far as Gaius knows, and well, he sent us out looking for ingredients he doesn't have…he gave us the list of the whole potion, but underlined the stuff that we need to find." He said shrugging.

"Can I see this list?" She said interested. Merlin turned to Arthur, who nodded, and then shrugging Merlin pulled the parchment handing it to her. She studied the peace of paper standing after a few moments. She looked up not looking at anything in particular and went through another door, going into the garden, or green house. Merlin turned to Arthur who quirked an eyebrow, and they both followed her out the door that seemingly suddenly appeared as, not really they just hadn't noticed it. She picked several plants setting them in a basket then walked around and picked some dried herbs off a shell and put them in the basket. She paused after the basket was half full and handed it to Merlin.

"There are three things on this list that I don't have." She said handing the list back to Arthur. "The petals of the Nightingale flower also known as the flower of the moon, the fruit of the fire birds tree, and the pollen of a red lotus flower."

"Do you know where we can find these things?" Arthur asked looking her in the eye.

"I do, but if you are going to go to these places you're going to need my help." She said walking back into the cottage and going toward a cabinet and pulling out some drawers and pulling out some maps and setting them on the table in front of the fire.

"These are elf made maps." Merlin said wide eyed.

"Yeah, my aunt gave them to me." She said smiling at Merlin.

Arthur scowled and sat down on the sofa, taking a look at one of the maps. His scowl vanished as he brought the map up closer so he could inspect it. His eyes got wide suddenly and he looked from Katrina to the map and back.

"Bloody fuck'in hell! It's magic!" He said biting his lip.

"No, it isn't magic, its elf abilities; yes it is a perfect outline from Camelot's castle to its borders, and a little ways past its borders." Kat says grinning and sitting across from Arthur, wile Merlin sat down in the chair to the right of Kat and the left of Arthur, in between the two of them.

"Well…there bloody amazing. Elf you say, never met an elf." Arthur said studying the map and then setting it down and picking up another one. "As to you coming with us, it's out of the question."

"You are going to need me; you have to go into the Elf kingdom for the Nightingale flower petals and the red lotus flower." She said glaring at Arthur, "And elves don't react kindly to royalty from Camelot, not since Uther banished them from his kingdom, you're going my help if you don't want to be killed on the spot."

"I don't need your help! This is a dangerous quest and I won't have you in danger." Arthur said standing up and glaring down at her.

"I can take care of my self or did you forget that I nearly killed you!" She said jumping up and glaring right back at him.

"Would you two shut up?" Merlin said smacking down a book of herbs and remedies Kat had handed him. "Arthur she is coming with us, cause one, she can actually cook and that might mean we might get a decent meal every once in a wile. She can defend herself and if she is right I honestly don't want to be shot down at first sight when and if we reach the elf kingdom." Arthur shut his mouth and so did Katrina's. "Look, it's late I'm tired and I know you both most likely are to so why don't we go to bed now and talk about it in the morning." He said sighing.

"Fine…Merlin you want to sleep down here or the spare bed room?" She asked sighing.

"I'll sleep in the spare if that is okay." He said smiling.

"It's fine." Kat said smiling and leading them up stairs, Merlin grabs part of his pack then follows them, she leads him to the room were he'll be staying which is connected to her bedroom. After that she led Arthur back to her bedroom, her bed was like his, it was a large canopy, except it was meant for more than one person, the three of them could have probably fit into the bed. Her room is set up similar to Morgana's room, but more like a mixture of his and hers. There is a door in the far left corner from the door that looks like it leads to her toilet and bath. She walks over to her dresser and grabs something, telling him to start a fire and get comfy. Then she went into the bath room a changed. She came back out in a silk gown that was light weight and something she could sleep in.

"You can have the bed I think I'll stay up a little wile and write…that is if you don't mind?" She said walking over to the sofa near the fire.

"Its fine but ware will you sleep?" Arthur asks striping his shirt knowing it will be to hot in it as he pulls off his shoes.

"The sofa maybe, I don't know I'll figure something out. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, you are my house guests it is only fair." She said smiling.

"I don't want to have you sleeping on the sofa!" He exclaimed sincerely.

"I probably would end up on it anyway so don't worry about it. The bed is far too big and empty for me…but as a prince I'm sure you're used to large beds. Honestly don't worry." She said smiling. "How about I sing the both of you a lullaby?" She said loud enough so that Merlin could hear her through the open door.

"That sounds nice…I haven't herd a good lullaby since I was little." Merlin said his mouth breaking into a grin.

"Hmm…well let's see…I know just the one." She said as she waited for Arthur to get comfortable. When he was she began to sing.

"Stars shine above our heads; Nightingales sore…

Dreamer's dream of things read; wiliest we wish for more.

Sing little song bird; yes sing your sweetest song.

For lovers dream of love and dreams go on and on."

Merlin knew this lullaby, so did Arthur, she had sung it to both of them at one time so they sang together in a sweet strong melody, Merlin singing the next part.

"Little damsels in dismay, wait for knights in shining arms.

Little boys like to play, hoping to one day keep them from harm.

So wile the dragon sleeps tonight, and wiliest the babe no longer cries.

Oh, Sing little song bird, oh, sing your sweetest song.

For children dream of play and dreams go on and on."

Arthur took up the next part, his voice low and strong.

"Some men fight for love…some men wait for war.

Some women want it all…other just want one.

Men were all once boys…As women were once girls.

Playing with there wooden swords, and their dolls with curls.

So sing little song bird, please, sing your sweetest song.

For men and women dream of love and dreams go on and on."

They came together for the last part of the lullaby; Katrina's voice sweet and soft yet strong.

"Sing little song bird, sing your sweet song.

For lovers dream of love and they go on and on.

Sing little song bird, sing your sweetest song.

For children dream of play and the game goes on and on.

Sing sweet little song bird, sing your sweet song.

For we dream of love you see, and that dream goes on and on." It was like a couple notes hung in the air and continued to play as Katrina sang without words. As she slowly fell asleep finishing the song.

Arthur smiled and walked over to the sofa picked her up and brought her too the bed. Merlin watched him from in and grabs the blanket on the couch; after Arthur set her down on the bed he would place it over her. Arthur set her in the center in of the bed. As he pulled, well tried to pull away, Merlin put the blanket over her. And she got Merlin's sleeve and pulled him toward her too. They both were stuck sleeping on either side of her cause they couldn't get out of her grip.

"Please don't leave me!" She whispered under her breath. Merlin and Arthur locked gazes and they nodded and got into the bed on either side of her. Slowly they fell into a deep sweet sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So here is chapter 3 it's a good long chapter and I hope you all love it! Please review!!


End file.
